This invention generally relates to an apparatus for enclosing lighting fixtures to enable their use in any environment. More particularly, the invention relates to a climate controlled, universally positionable enclosure for protecting an intelligent lighting fixture from harmful environmental stresses.
For purposes of this disclosure, the term xe2x80x9cintelligent lighting fixturexe2x80x9d shall refer to lighting fixtures of the type having an automated and movable light beam which can be varied in color. Typical intelligent lighting fixtures pan and tilt their light beams using either a movable mirror (xe2x80x9cmovable mirror-type fixturexe2x80x9d) or by moving the lamp source and lens set (xe2x80x9cmoving head/yoke-type fixturexe2x80x9d). Intelligent lighting fixtures may also feature color changing, beam focus, zoom lenses, rotating beam patterns, beam shaping and quick shutting with movement. Intelligent lighting fixtures are regularly used in all aspects of indoor and controlled environment outdoor entertainment lighting, for example, television, theater, film, concerts, casino and theme retail restaurants and shops. Examples of intelligent lighting fixtures are the CYBERLIGHTS(copyright) fixture manufactured by High End Systems, Inc. (Austin, Tex.) and the STAGESCAN(trademark) fixture manufactured by Clay-Paky (Pedrengo, Italy).
Other than the typical uses for intelligent lighting fixtures, it is often desirable to utilize lights having intelligent lighting fixture features in unprotected outdoor locations or in indoor locations having environmental conditions dangerous to the lighting fixtures, such as particulate or smoke, or in locations having noise restrictions. Examples of such uses include architectural lighting, theme parks, office building atriums and multi-function halls. However, commercially available intelligent lighting fixtures are not designed to withstand the undesirable environmental conditions or noise restrictions associated with these uses.
Several manufacturers have attempted to produce moving lights which overcome these problems, however these lights are only capable of changing the light beam""s color or pattern. There have been no intelligent lighting fixtures intended for permanent outdoor use which also have the ability to move the light beam.
Other manufacturers have attempted to overcome the problems associated with adverse environmental conditions by providing xe2x80x9cenclosuresxe2x80x9d for containing and protecting their own intelligent lighting fixtures. For example, an enclosure manufactured by High End Systems, Inc. under the name ECODOME(trademark) was designed exclusively for their own product line. Such enclosures generally afford three categories of protection. A first category is a low end solution which provides only light rain protection using a rain jacket type sleeve or an open sheet metal rain shield box, for example the Cyber Rain Shield manufactured by City Theatrical Inc. This solution is temporary and is intended to provide protection only from light foul weather. A second category is another low end solution which provides cooling in addition to light rain protection. For example, the MAC DOME(trademark) manufactured by Martin Professional A/S (Denmark) comprises a plastic trash can shaped enclosure having a clear transparent dome for the beam to shine out of and a fan for intake and exhaust. This enclosure must be hard wired into place and must be mounted in a position with the dome facing the sky, thereby limiting the enclosure""s position. Another type of enclosure in this category comprises a sheet metal case similar to a coffin with a clear transparent shield and a cooling fan, and also has limited mounting positions. The final category is an advanced permanently installed enclosure, which provides both cooling and heating and is used in applications which require protection for sensitive electronic equipment, such as cellular transmission sites. None of the commercially available enclosures, however, may be used with any commercially available intelligent lighting fixture.
It is therefore a broad object of the invention to provide an enclosure for protecting any commercially available intelligent lighting fixture which overcomes the disadvantages associated with conventional light fixtures and enclosures.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a light enclosure which enables an indoor-use only lighting fixture to be fully operational in outdoor environments or in indoor environments having noise restrictions or environmental conditions dangerous to the lighting fixtures.
A further object of the invention is to provide a universally positionable light enclosure having outdoor use features, including climate and moisture control, anti-tampering and anti-theft features, as well as sound baffling features, which may be used with a wide variety of conventional lighting fixtures.
In the present invention, these purposes, as well as others which will be apparent, are achieved generally by providing a water impermeable, semi-insulating enclosure having a climate-controlled light fixture housing compartment with a non-distorting clear projection window therein. The enclosure can be operated in ambient temperatures ranging from 0xc2x0 F. to 115xc2x0 F.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the enclosure comprises a fiberglass shell having three adjacent compartments, two outer compartments surrounding a light fixture housing compartment. The shell has top and bottom portions pivotally connected on one side to allow access to the inside of the enclosure. Dual gas springs are provided between the top and bottom portions to allow for easy opening of the top portion and a safety cable connects the top and bottom portions to prevent the top portion from opening too far. The top portion further has a glass projection window in the housing compartment section thereof. Each of the outer compartments include vent openings which may be fitted with air filters for directing and controlling the flow of air and moisture through the enclosure, and preventing moisture from entering the light fixture housing compartment.
The enclosure further comprises an electronic, multi-function climate control unit comprising heating and cooling devices controlled by a microprocessor and a temperature sensor to maintain the temperature and condensation inside the light fixture housing compartment within the light fixture""s preferred operating range. Preferred heating devices are of the type having a finned stainless steel metal sheath and a voltage rating of 200-240 VAC. Preferred cooling devices include fans with a combination rating of at least 250 cubic feet per minute (CFM). Preferred microprocessors are capable of switching the fan speed between full on power and a reduced pulsing fan power, at which the fan has adjustable on and off times, to achieve an effective dual CFM rating using only one fan. The outer surface of the enclosure""s lower or bottom portion comprises a plurality of mounting channels to which brackets or bolts may be attached for securing the enclosure in any orientation.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention are described in detail below in conjunction with the drawings as follows: